


The Long Con

by wnnbdarklord



Series: Until the Morning Light [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Loki, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Omega Loki, Prompt Fic, author's sad attempts at humor, porn adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I know that expression. Say no more. Have fun trying to crash your girlfriends' girl's night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt by aonorunic. I hope you like it! Reviews and kudos always appreciated.

"What are you doing?"

Tony jumps, almost braining himself on the door frame. He tries for nonchalance, even though Clint has no doubt already noticed his doomed efforts to conceal the tools he was using.

"Uh, maintenance?"

Clint's raised eyebrow is all the condemnation he needs. Dammit, he really needs to get better at lying when caught unprepared in situations that aren't life threatening. Especially when it's almost painfully obvious what he's  _actually_  doing.

"To your own penthouse at ten in the evening? C'mon, what gives?"

Tony sighs. Then he glares at the stubbornly closed door that even JARVIS is refusing to open for him. Clint badly smothers a laugh.

"Oh, I know that expression. Say no more. Have fun trying to crash your girlfriends' girl's night."

A joke. He's become a joke. Tony glares.

"Traitor," Tony mumbles at Clint's retreating back. It just wasn't fair. He wanted to be part of girl night too! Well, he wanted to watch girl night. See what all the mysterious giggling and fuss was about. What made Loki and Pepper smile like they shared a secret. Maybe provide them with a few pillows.Or a mud pit. Tony drifts off for a bit, lost in his imagination.

But the door remains stubbornly closed. With a last grumbled mutter and a light kick at the door, he turns to head for his workshop. Maybe he could hack into the video feed for the room? It's not like they were just painting their nails in there. He'd joined them for that plenty of times. So what were they hiding?

**xxx**

"Is he still trying to get in?" Loki asks. She is intent on painting Pepper's nails, not paying attention to the camera feed they'd had JARVIS pull up. Pepper stifles a laugh, trying to keep still.

"No, I think he gave up."

"Mm," Loki says, switching to Pepper's other foot, "More likely he's coming up with a new method of infiltration."

"As long as he doesn't lower himself to peeping at us through the windows again.  _That_  was a PR nightmare."

Loki laughs.

" _That_  was hilarious."

She pats Pepper's foot to indicate she is done. Pepper lifts it to admire the royal blue polish.

Even though this is the biggest girl night cliche imaginable, Pepper enjoys these times with Loki. It's not as though Loki doesn't do this with her when she's in her male form, but there's something special and fun about doing this when Loki is a woman and they gang up on Tony.

For all that Tony constantly tries to barge in on their girl nights, it's mostly a game for them. Especially considering that half the time Tony joins them whenever they do similar activities. He's very fond of having his toenails painted red and gold.

Not to mention that Tony is endlessly amusing when he thinks there's a mystery to be solved. They're pulling the longest prank over Tony Pepper's ever been a part of and she's enjoying it way too much for it to end just yet.

"Want me to do yours?" She offers.

"Perhaps later." Loki has a glint in her eyes that means only one thing. Pepper inhales and catches Loki's scent, heavy with arousal.

"Oh," Pepper breathes, shifting to pull Loki up to her on the bed.

"It's been a while since I've had you like this," she smiles up at Loki. Loki's answering grin is downright devious.

"And as I've also missed it so, I've decided to do something about it," she says, running her hands up Pepper's legs, long nails lightly scratching. Pepper shivers. They've had a long habit of girl's nights in nothing but their underwear, precisely for moments like this.

Loki's fingers catch at Pepper's underwear and she tugs them down and off. She presses Pepper's legs apart, eyes firmly on what's between them. Pepper's breath stutters at the look on Loki's face.

"Mm, yes, lovely as always, Ms. Potts."

Pepper breathes a laugh. Loki had caught on to her and Tony's shifts into teasing formality with relish once she realized she was welcome to. It's gotten to the point that her name on Loki's lips in a particular tone never fails to make her damp. Pepper loves it. (She also loves the forbidden thrill of it whenever Loki says it in  _that_  tone in public. Board meetings have never been more exciting.)

She shifts, trying to get Loki's hand nearer to her cunt, to get some friction,  _anything_  to ease the encroaching heat of heady arousal.

Loki's smile is just a quick flash of white. Her nails dig into Pepper's thighs, sharp pinpricks that only send more bolts of heat to her core.

"Patience, my dear. No need to rush."

But Pepper's seen the way Loki is pressing her legs together, almost but not quite squirming for stimulation.

"Liar," she teases and reaches up to catch Loki in a kiss, soft, long and slow. Pepper doesn't let go until Loki shifts again, an undulating motion that is usually a signal for her or Tony to  _do_  something. When they part, Pepper can't help but smile at the appreciative gleam in Loki's eyes. Loki isn't the only one who likes teasing their lover.

Loki pushes her back down and settles herself lower. Pepper grabs hold of the blankets on the bed in anticipation. Loki's tongue is a wonderful, wonderful gift. Pepper and Tony make sure to show their appreciation of it often.

"Jarvis, do be a dear and let Mr. Stark know he can join us if he wishes," Loki says (however much they like to tease Tony, they never  _bar_  him from participating) and lowers her mouth for one long lick at Pepper's clit. She muffles a groan. Loki isn't in heat, and with fewer pheromones to trigger it, her clit will need a lot more stimulation to emerge. More often than not, Loki takes it as a delightful challenge.

With a twist of Loki's tongue, Pepper's thoughts scatter.

**xxx**

Down in the workshop, the speed of Tony's exit makes his tools fall with a clatter.

**END**


End file.
